


Man In Uniform

by MiniNephthys



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-12
Updated: 2011-07-12
Packaged: 2017-10-21 07:51:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/222717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Birkin sees the S.T.A.R.S. uniform on Wesker for the first time.  Kink Bingo, for the square "uniforms/military fetish."  June 2010.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Man In Uniform

It was one of those coincidences, Wesker mused, that made you hate the world and its sense of humor.

He had been walking home late at night, still dressed in his S.T.A.R.S. uniform, when he spotted the back of a lab coat and a head of blond hair. Immediately, his thoughts went to the scientist who was probably still hard at work back in Umbrella's laboratories.

Then the blond turned around, and Wesker revised that assumption. He sighed, and ducked into a nearby alley, knowing that Birkin would follow. He didn't need him hugging him in public, and the expression on his face made it a possibility.

Birkin appeared, still wide-eyed and staring. "...Wesker."

"You've left the labs for once in your life, I see," Wesker answered, leaning against a wall. "Should we throw a party?"

"Ha ha. I have to go home eventually, and I decided to take an early night today. It's not a crime." Birkin looked Wesker up and down. "You're..."

Wesker raised an eyebrow. "I realize that this is the first time you've seen me in my S.T.A.R.S. uniform, but it isn't as if I've grown an extra eye in my shoulder. You don't need to gawk."

"I wasn't gawking! I was. You are." Birkin took in a deep breath, and reached out to lightly trace the lines of Wesker's vest. "Uh."

A smirk appeared on Wesker's features. "Do you have a fetish, Birkin?" he asked.

"I do not!" Birkin protested immediately. He glanced down at himself. "...maybe a little."

"As I thought." Wesker pulled Birkin in closer, enough so that his two-way radio was digging into his chest. "Come on, then. We can't have you going out there looking like that."

"It's your fault anyway..." Birkin groaned, and pushed his microphone aside so he could properly kiss him. His arms wrapped somewhat awkwardly around Wesker. "Not really made for my comfort, is it?"

"Why would I want to make things comfortable for someone trying to pin me?" Easily, Wesker broke the hold, and flipped their positions around so that Birkin was the one with his back to the wall. "Much better."

They kissed for a while, Birkin running his hands all over Wesker's vest. He crisscrossed Wesker's belts, occasionally rubbing the denim below.

"Planning to take those off any time soon," Wesker asked, stilll leaning over Birkin.

"Only if you do the same." Birkin grinned.

"Reasonable enough." Wesker deftly unbuttoned Birkin's jeans and pulled them downwards, while Birkin did the same to Wesker's. When they both reached out to grasp each other, however, only Birkin gasped loudly.

At Wesker's questioning look, somehow communicable under sunglasses, Birkin explained, "Y-your gloves..." Wesker made a move to remove one, but Birkin caught his arm. "They're good. Everything about your uniform is good."

Wesker began to stroke him again, enjoying the familiar feel of Birkin doing the same for him. Birkin was always far louder than he was. This time was hardly an exception. Idly, he wondered if they were going to be caught by a passerby. That would be embarrassing to explain to his team... luckily, his reputation with them was currently spotless, one stain wouldn't jeopardize the plan...

"Could you pay attention to me while I'm getting you off?" Birkin snapped.

Applying a little more pressure, Wesker replied, "I suppose."

Birkin grumbled. "Ugh, I hate how that's a good answer coming from you... a-ahh..." Apparently distracted from his complaints, he leaned up to deeply kiss Wesker again.

Birkin came first, staining Wesker's glove. He scowled, and withdrew a disposable glove from his utility belt to wipe it off.

"You have everything in there, don't you?" Birkin asked, once he caught his breath.

"It has an actual police application-" Whatever Wesker was going to say next was cut off by a quiet groan that accompanied his release.

Birkin sighed blissfully. "...wear that more often to work. Our work."

"To do so would be not only impractical, but dangerous." Wesker paused. "...Perhaps. For special occasions."


End file.
